Distribution cable trays of the above-specified type are already known, in particular from documents FR 2 719 167, EP 1 113 552, and EP 0 554 702, in which the clamping collar receiver device is an accessory or a cutout in the form of a bridge defining a strap on a wall of the base of the cable tray through which the clamping collar can be threaded.
Nevertheless, threading a clamping collar under a receiver strap is an operation that an installer finds difficult to perform on a worksite.
Furthermore, the use of a receiver accessory for fitting to the cable tray base presents a certain amount of extra cost in terms of fabricating and positioning said accessory.
Electrical distribution cable trays are also known from documents DE 43 44 144, ES 1 057 705 U, FR 2 749 914, EP 0 813 012, and WO 2004/049531, in which the clamping collar receiver device is a simple hook or catch finger formed in or fitted to a wall of the cable tray base.
Such devices for receiving a clamping collar merely by hooking can allow a clamping collar clamped around conductors or cables to escape and cannot provide good mechanical opposition against said collar being pulled out.
In addition, the electrical cable installer needs to take account of the direction in which the hooks are pointing when positioning the bases of such distribution cable trays, so as to ensure that the hooks do not face downwards.